Under His Gaze
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: In bed with her husband, the appearance of the Dark Lord had an impact on Bellatrix that she should have expected. B/R & B/V


A/N: This is written for the King Challenge with autagonistophilia (arousal for being on display), the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt enamoured and the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt unexpected. As well, please note it is rated M for a reason.

)o(

It was not uncommon for Bellatrix to regret marrying Rodolphus. For all the many reasons she had agreed to marry him (not least of all because of his impeccable blood line), he had proven himself to be as much of an irritant as a husband like anyone she would have married.

However, there were exceptions to her negatives; especially when they were in the bed.

"Merlin," she gasped not bothering to stop the moan that built up inside her as she sunk onto her husband's hard length. He thrust up into her and she bucked her hips at such an angle that he brushed against the sensitive row of nerves inside her.

She had not bothered to close the door. Rabastan was out visiting some friend or another and the Dark Lord, of whom she was most honoured to have as a guest in their home, had matters to attend to elsewhere. A house to themselves was not the only reason for her coupling with her husband (she was certainly not the type to be bothered by the possibility of being caught or overheard), but merely the surge of natural desire within her.

Sinking her hands into his naked chest, she pushed him firmly into the bed rocking against him savouring the contact and moaning loudly without bothering about who could hear. Rodolphus always did fill her up wonderfully and he always allowed her to take charge when she desired. She supposed he did have some positive traits. He did not complain even as she worked towards her own pleasure.

It was working too. The surges of pleasure through her were magnifying as she bounced faster and faster on him. Rocking her head from side to side as a reflex, her eyes idly gazed near the door without much interest.

They stopped when she noticed a figure standing there. His pale face was highlighted in the dim light and his black robes flowed around his body. The unexpected appearance of the Dark Lord sent a jolt through her body and caused her to buck unconsciously at another angle against Rodolphus.

She did not even look down at Rodolphus. Her gaze was glued to the Dark Lord her heartbeat increasing and the speed of her movements against Rodolphus intensified.

He was watching her. His beautiful black eyes were focused on her tracing her form like he was a mortal man with mortal desires. Her nipples hardened under his gaze and unconsciously her hands moved to her breasts palming the sensitive nubs. Her senses were heightened under her Lord's stare. It was almost like he found her to be an appealing sight.

Still, he did not leave. He continued to watch her as if she was a show tracing all of her movements with his beautiful eyes.

She had always been enamoured by him, but having his undivided attention in such a way was unlike anything else. She was almost sure she was pleasing him in the way she always wanted to. Having him stare at her in such a position made it seem so simple to imagine it was the Dark Lord underneath her and his cock inside of her.

Her hands fisted tighter around Rodolphus' chest, but he did not notice. She did not even recognise him anymore. Her insides were burning and her body was shaking. Her mind was full of the Dark Lord and the wonder of him. The thought of having him inside of her.

With one last shriek that took her by surprise her back arched and she contracted around Rodolphus' her head falling back. She hardly noticed anything. She did not feel Rodolphus break inside of her or her falling forward onto his chest. She only could see the Dark Lord. She could only think of him.

"Bella," Rodolphus whispered into her ear lightly stroking her hair. Her head was turned towards her Lord and it was so easy to construct Rodolphus' voice into one that was cold and high pitched. "My beautiful Bella."

Her Lord shot her one last gaze, his lips curling into a smirk as he turned and left. Slowly her eye lids fluttered open.

She wanted to ensure the vision of him was painted into her braim.


End file.
